


Candles and cauldrons

by alienspronkles



Series: Raised as witches [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, Supernatural/Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Brotherly Love, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Depression, Fire, Kidnapping, M/M, No Incest, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychic Abilities, References to Depression, Supernatural Hunters, Witch Dean Winchester, Witch Sam Winchester, Witchcraft, missing kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienspronkles/pseuds/alienspronkles
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester were raised as witches by their uncle Bobby. Sam is a lawyer and is dating Jessica. And Dean lives in the bunker with Cas and Jack, and he owns a bar, Rocky's.What happens when everything changes when the BAU shows up in town looking for missing kids?Trigger WarningAnxietyDepressionKidnappingSlight mention of self harm
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Spencer Reid/Sam Winchester
Series: Raised as witches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166084
Kudos: 41





	1. Depression hits the moose

"Yeah, Jess. I'm fine," Sam said into the phone, rubbing his eyes. "I finally have the night off because I finished with all the paperwork I have." 

"I can come over if you want," Jess said with a smile. 

"Um...not tonight," Sam said hesitantly. "I'm just...I'm really tired right now."

"Okay," Jessica said with a smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too," Sam said before hanging up. 

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes before tossing his phone aside. He looked at the candle on the coffee table, seeing it halfway through burning. 

"I hate this," Sam said as he rubbed his eyes. 

Sam leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. 

_"I'm telling you, man," Dean said as he grabbed a beer. "Think about it. Technically we can have the capability to make lightsabers, it's just how effective would they actually be."_

_Dean frozen and looked around the room before getting a glare._

_"Sammy! Man, astral projecting to keep an eye on me? Come on. You're above that! Pick up the phone and call. It's not that hard. See, I'm doing it right now."_

_Dean grabbed his phone and called his brother, flipping him off as he put the phone to his ear._

Sam jolted awake when he heard the phone ringing and grabbed it. 

"Astral projecting? Really?" Dean asked. 

"Sorry," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"I...I don't know," Sam said, his voice breaking slightly. 

"Woah. Hey. Hey. Talk to me. What's going on?" Dean asked, sitting up in his chair. 

"Can you...if it's not any trouble...can you...maybe come over?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be there. Let me just grab Cas," Dean said. 

"And...can he...leave once you get here?" Sam asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah. You got it," Dean said. "I'll be there in a minute."

Sam hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. He stared at the candle burning in front of him before sighing. Sam's attention got drawn to the door when he heard a knock. 

"Coming," Sam said to himself as he got up and answered the door, seeing Dean standing there with a concerned tone. 

"Hey. What's going on?" Dean asked as he walked into the apartment. "Oh, damn."

"What?" Sam asked. 

"Have you been doing any spells lately? I can _taste_ the negative vibes in this room," Dean said with a disgusted look on his face. 

"The term is energies," Sam sassed. "And...no spells. Just...Just me."

"Sammy, what's going on?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

"My depressions getting bad again," Sam said. 

"How bad?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

"Bad enough that...I'm surprised I'm even awake right now and not in bed," Sam said sadly. "Or not on the couch and staring at the ceiling."

"Sammy," Dean said with a concerned tone before seeing the candle burning on the table. "How long has that been burning?"

"A few hours," Sam said, sitting on the couch. 

"And it still didn't help?" Dean asked, Sam shaking his head. "Alright. You. Me. We're cleansing this _entire_ place. You got that?"

Sam nodded and rubbed his eyes before Dean dragged him off the couch. 

"Alright. Let's do this. I need a beer before we start," Dean said before going into the fridge.


	2. Cleansing

"Alright," Dean said as sat down on the couch. "Let's hope the music and crystals and the incense will help."

"Thanks for this, Dean," Sam said tiredly. "I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, of course, man," Dean said. "What are big brothers for? Other than annoying you and pissing you off and bothering you and-"

"I get it," Sam said with a glare. 

"How have you been lately? Other than depressed I mean," Dean said, drinking the beer in his hand. 

"The depression has just been getting really bad," Sam said. 

"I can definitely feel a shift in the vibes in the room," Dean said. "So maybe all this cleansing helped."

"Energies," Sam corrected. 

"Whatever," Dean said with a glare. "My point is that the _vibes_ are different now."

"How did they feel when you walked in?" Sam asked. 

"Like...Like I was drowning," Dean said hesitantly with a sad tone. "I couldn't breathe. I could taste the negative vibes. It was so overwhelming. It gave me a headache actually."

"How could I have not sensed it?" Sam asked himself. 

"You've been in here, living here, Sammy," Dean said. "So of course you're not gonna sense anything. It probably just increased a little bit daily and you got used to it."

"I just really hope this helps," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"It will. If not...we'll call Bobby and get his opinion on what to do," Dean said. 

"Bobby's gonna yell at me for not telling him sooner," Sam said. 

"Probably," Dean said blankly, drinking the beer and Sam glaring at him. 

"He'd probably also be able to tell what was wrong just by hearing my voice," Sam said with a laugh. 

"Yeah. Probably. That guy is more powerful than anyone I've ever met, including Cas," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Which says a lot since Cas is an angel." 

"Bobby's probably not as powerful as Jack though," Sam said. 

"Nothing and no one is as powerful as Jack," Dean said with a laugh. "All that kid does is stay in his room and watch Netflix and Disney Plus."

Sam heard his phone go off and grabbed it, seeing a text from Jessica. 

"Who's that?" Dean asked. 

"Jessica. She's just checking in. I'll text her later," Sam said, putting his phone aside. 

"I still don't know how you got her. I mean...damn, she's hot," Dean said. 

"Wow. Thanks," Sam said sarcastically before scrolling through his phone. 

"What is it?" Dean asked, seeing Sam staring at his phone with a look. 

"Nothing. Just...another missing kid."

"Missing kid?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. It's four so far. They just disappear with no trace," Sam said blankly before putting his phone aside. "I'm too tired to care right now. I'll care later." 

Dean laughed as Sam leaned back against the couch tiredly. 

"You're okay, Sammy. It'll be okay. You'll get through this," Dean said with a concerned tone. 

"Yeah," Sam said tiredly. "Hey...remember when I used to get anxiety a lot as a kid?"

"Yeah," Dean said before taking a sip of his beer. 

"And remember how I always used to be in the middle of an attack and you'd always say to breathe?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "What about it?"

"Thanks for always being there for me...when my mental health took a turn," Sam said. 

"Anytime, bitch," Dean said. 

"Jerk," Sam said.


	3. Tarot cards

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Dean asked. 

"I was gonna sleep," Sam said awkwardly. 

"No. No. Nope. You and me, we're doing something today. We're getting you out of this house today," Dean said. "Got that?"

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"And you're making me coffee first," Dean said. 

Sam smiled but complied before going into the kitchen, Dean following. Sam started making some coffee before he leaned against the counter tiredly. 

"I'm gonna have to text Jess and tell her that I'll be spending the day with you," Sam said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. 

"How are you two doing by the way?" Dean asked. 

"Fine," Sam said, looking at his phone. 

"Sammy? What's going on? I can tell when you're lying," Dean said. 

"I just...I don't know," Sam said, sighing and putting his phone in his pocket. "I love her...I do...but something...something tells me that there's someone else for me."

"Okay," Dean said. "Why not listen to that? Your intuition is the strongest Bobby's ever seen and that says a lot." 

"Because I don't wanna break up with her and say that 'it's because I feel like you're not the one.' I'm not gonna do that, Dean," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Did you tell her you're a witch?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, Dean. I told her I ride a broom and cackle over a cauldron at midnight every night," Sam said sarcastically with a glare. 

"Keep the Winchester sarcasm to a minimum," Dean said, glaring. "I was just asking a question."

"No, Dean, I didn't tell her. I can't," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't even tell her that..."

"That what?" Dean asked. 

"That I have depression," Sam said, Dean sighing. 

"Sammy-" Dean said sadly. 

"Don't. Don't. Just don't say anything," Sam said as he poured Dean a cup of coffee and put it in front of his brother. 

"Why didn't you say anything to her?" Dean asked. 

"Because...I can be depressed around you, Dean," Sam said. "I can. And I can be depressed around Bobby too. But Jess...I can't. I just...I feel like I'm gonna drive her away."

"You're not gonna drive her away, Sam," Dean said sadly. "And if you do...then that's her loss because if you're gonna leave someone because they have depression, you're a crappy person."

"Thanks," Sam said tiredly before pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

"Going back to the fact that you think she's not the one...you should do a spell to see," Dean said. "Or a tarot reading. You still have your cards?"

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Great. Go get them," Dean said. 

Sam made his way into the bedroom and sifted through the drawer in his dresser. He grabbed the pack of tarot cards and went back into the kitchen. 

"I got them. Happy?" Sam said as he started shuffling the cards. 

"Let's see what the universe is trying to tell you, Sammy," Dean said with a smirk before chugging his cup of coffee. 

Sam stopped shuffling the cards before spreading them out on the counter. He pulled one out and froze. 

_Death_

Dean started laughing, Sam glaring. 

"Change is coming, Sammy. Gotta live with it," Dean said with a laugh. 

"I'm doing another," Sam said before putting the card back and shuffling again. 

Sam stopped shuffling and pulled another card. 

_Death_

"I told you, change is coming," Dean said with a laugh. "It's okay, Sam. Relax." 

"You pull a card," Sam said, handing Dean the deck. 

"Okay," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Can I see the death card so I can put it in the deck?"

"No," Sam said. 

"Fine," Dean said, shuffling the tarot cards before pulling one out. 

_The Tower_

"Oh look, change," Dean sassed before handing Sam the tarot cards back. "It's fine, Sammy. Change is good sometimes."

"I don't like change," Sam said before grabbing a bowl from the cabinet. 

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm doing a spell," Sam said as he filled the bowl with water. "I'm gonna see who this person is."

"How?" Dean asked, not really caring as he drank his coffee. 

"Wax scrying to see what the first letter of their name is," Sam said as he grabbed a candle. 

Sam blew on the candle wick before it lit, him waiting a second before holding the candle over the bowl. 

"Come on. Come on. Who is this person?" Sam asked himself as the wax dripped into the bowl. 

_S_

"Okay. Cool. S. S who?" Sam said to himself. "Give me a last name. Come on."

 _R_

"S. R," Sam said. "Who are you?"


	4. Rocky’s

"Why did you drag me here, Dean?" Sam asked as Dean pulled him into the bar. 

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. Come one," Dean said with a smile as he walked over to the counter by the bar. "Sammy, this is Benny."

"Hey, this the brother I keep hearing about?" Benny asked with a laugh. 

"Unfortunately," Sam said, Benny laughing. "Nice to meet you." 

"You too. Want a beer? I know how much you Winchesters love your beer," Benny said. 

"No, thanks," Sam said, rubbing his eyes as he sat at the counter. "It's too early for beer, or drinking."

Dean laughed before ushering for a beer, Benny handing him one. 

"Thanks," Dean said. 

"You're gonna pay for that I hope," Benny said with a smile. 

"Here," Dean said before putting down some cash on the table. "Happy?" 

"Why are we here, Dean?" Sam asked. "Why a bar?"

"You didn't tell him?" Benny asked Dean. 

"I was gonna. I was. I just didn't want to bring it up yet," Dean said. 

"Tell me what?" Sam asked. 

"This is my bar," Dean said. 

"You own a bar...named Rocky's?" Sam asked, completely confused. "W-Why? Just why?"

"I needed a job that wasn't hunting. I wanted something...I don't know...different," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

Sam gave Dean a look. 

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Benny's not human. Relax. He knows about hunting," Dean said. 

"What are you if you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked. 

"I'm a vampire," Benny said, Sam nodding. 

"Cool," Sam said. 

"Did you hear?" Benny asked. 

"About what?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. 

"Another kid went missing," Benny said sadly. "Right around here too." 

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically. "What's going on with all the missing kids lately?"

"I don't know, brother." 

"Is that the FBI?" Sam asked as he looked at the tv. 

Benny grabbed the tv remote and turned the volume up, seeing what looked like a press conference going on. 

_We don't know what this unsub looks like yet, but we do know that he's taken five children already. Please, keep an eye on your kids. Stay in groups. And if you see something, report it, even anonymously if you're uncomfortable giving your name for whatever reason. We set up a hotline for you to call if you have any information._

"Awesome," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "Let's hope the FBI finds something."

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Brother, I'm going on my break. Take over," Benny said, tossing Dean the towel in his hands. 

"Wow. Thanks," Dean said sarcastically. 

——

"This whole case is giving me a headache," Derek said as he rubbed his eyes, driving the SUV. 

"Statistically speaking, canvassing for information has be proven to help with a case, even if it pieces something together," Reid said. "And us looking around the area where the kid went missing can give us a perspective we might not see from looking at pictures."

"I get it, Reid," Derek said as he parked the car. "Alright, Rocky's bar. Let's see if there's anything here. It's noon so it'll probably be empty, but that'll give us a good chance to talk to the bartender or owner in private."

Derek and Reid got out of the car and made their way into the bar. 

"Ace of spades," Dean said as he looked at the girl in front of him holding up a few playing cards. "Ten of hearts. And...five of diamonds."

"Damn," she said with a smile, Dean taking the twenty that was on the table before the girl walked away. 

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt," Derek said as he came over to Dean and flashed his badge. 

"What were you doing?" Reid asked. 

"It's a game me and the regulars play. They pick a few cards and I tell them what card they have in their hands," Dean said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"We're FBI," Derek said. "I'm agent Derek Morgan and he's Doctor Spencer Reid."

Dean froze slightly when he heard Spencer Reid and looked over at Sam. 

"What can I help you with?" Dean asked, Sam glaring at him. 

"We're canvassing the area because of the kid who went missing," Derek said. "Did you see anything?"

"When was that?" Dean asked. 

"About seven last night," Reid said. 

"I wasn't working," Dean said. "Benny was. Let me go get him. He's in the back."

Dean left and went into the back, Sam staring at his phone now. 

"You're FBI?" Sam asked, Reid and Derek turning. 

"Yeah. You see anything last night?" Derek asked. 

"I wasn't here. I was with Dean, my brother," Sam said. "The bartender you just talked to." 

"What were you doing?" Derek asked. 

"Cleansing my house because I'm depressed," Sam said blankly. 

"Cleansing?" Derek asked. 

"It's basically cleaning but the term cleansing is commonly used with ritual practices," Reid explained to Derek before looking back at Sam. "You should try candles if you didn't. Candles are seen to help cleanse."

"I did," Sam said with a smile. 

"Did it help?" Reid asked. 

"Yeah. A little," Sam said before Benny and Dean came back. 

"I'm Benny. What can I help you with?" Benny asked with a smile. 

"We're trying to figure out if anyone saw anything regarding the missing kid last night. Dean told us you were working," Reid said. 

"I didn't see anything. The bar was pretty crowded last night," Benny said. "Sorry."

"Thanks anyway," Derek said before handing Benny a card. "Call us if you hear anything."

"Got it, brother," Benny said with a smile before they left.


	5. Cards with Bobby

"Dude," Dean said with a smirk. 

"What?" Sam asked. 

"S.R. Spencer Reid," Dean said with a smirk. "That's gotta be him."

"I'm so confused," Benny said. 

"Sammy did a spell to see who his love interest would be and he got S.R. as the initials," Dean said to Benny before turning back to Sam. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yes. For ten seconds I did," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "Because I knew you would yell at me if I didn't."

"I would yell at you. So? What's he like?" Dean asked. "A ten second conversation can really show you who a person is."

"Wow," Sam said sarcastically. "He seemed...nice, actually. Like really nice. And...I brought up my depression. And...he...he asked if I tried candles to help. And...he seemed really nice and concerned."

"It's the universe, man," Dean said with a smirk. "It's telling you something. Listen to it."

"Says the guy who uses witchcraft to get a few extra bucks," Sam said with a glare. "I know what you were doing with those playing cards."

"I can't help it that I'm psychic," Dean said with a smirk. "You would have better luck though."

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Let's try it," Dean said with a smile as he grabbed the deck of cards. "Keep your eyes closed. And tell me what card is in my hand."

"Alright. Fine," Sam said, closing his eyes. "Jack of hearts."

Dean smiled at Benny before putting the card next to the pile. He picked up another card. 

"Five of spades," Sam said. 

Dean put the card down with a smirk. 

"Five of hearts," Sam said. 

"Damn, Sammy. Keep going," Dean said with a smile. 

"Seven of hearts. Ace of clubs. Nine of diamonds. Queen of diamonds," Sam said, Dean quickly grabbing the next cards from the pile as Sam rattled off cards. "Four of spades. Six of clubs. Seven of spades. Eight of-"

"Holy crap, Sam," Dean said. 

"What?" Sam asked as he opened his eyes, seeing the cards laid out on the counter. "Woah. I didn't realize how powerful my intuition is."

"Bobby said he's never seen anything like it," Dean said with a concerned tone. 

"I've lived for a while and I haven't either," Benny said. 

"I think we should call Bobby," Dean said with a slightly shaky tone. 

"Yeah. Me too," Sam said with a concerned tone. 

——

"Someone has a crush," Derek said with a smirk as he drove the SUV. 

"What? Who?" Reid asked as he looked around the SUV. 

"You, dumbass," Derek said with a laugh. "I saw you and that guy. Your face was getting red when you were talking to him. You like him."

"What? No. No, I don't," Reid said quickly. 

"You do, Lover Boy," Derek said with a laugh. "Hey, I ain't judging."

"You should," Reid said quietly, staring at the floor of the SUV. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asked with a concerned tone. 

"Morgan, I dealt with homophobia for years," Reid said sadly. "I...I hate it. What's the problem with two people of the same gender liking each other? I...it doesn't make any sense to me why people would hate it."

Reid sniffled and rubbed his watering eyes, Derek sighing. 

"Hey, listen," Derek said. "I'm not gonna judge you or anything. I promise. I'm not gonna. And neither is the team."

"Please don't tell them," Reid said quickly, his voice breaking and his eyes watering again. 

"I won't. I promise," Derek said. 

"Thank you, Morgan," Reid said anxiously. 

"Yeah. Anytime, Pretty Boy," Derek said. "Tell them when you're ready."

——

"So what's going on?" Bobby asked as he walked into Sam's apartment. 

"Why am I so...psychic?" Sam asked. 

"I'm not understanding the question, Sam," Bobby said awkwardly. 

"Let's show him," Dean said as he grabbed a pack of playing cards. 

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. 

"Five of diamonds," Sam said, Dean showing Bobby the card. 

"Is that what you're worried about?" Bobby asked. "Dean can do that. It's fine, Sam. You're just a little more intuitive than most humans. There's nothing wrong with that. You don't have to worry."

"Wait," Dean said, his expression telling Bobby something was wrong. 

"Ace of diamonds," Sam said. "Next two are four of clubs and three of spades. Then four of spades. Two of clubs. Eight of hearts. Two of hearts. Ace of clubs. Nine of spaces. Jack of clubs. Five of hearts. Ten of hearts. King of hearts. Four of diamonds. Nine of diamonds. Six of clubs. Jack of diamonds. Four of hearts. Jack of hearts. Jack of spades. Two of diamonds. Ten of clubs. Five of clubs. Two of spades. Five of spades. Six of spades. Three of clubs. Nine of clubs. Ace of hearts. Seven of hearts. Queen of hearts. Three of diamonds. Ten of diamonds. Nine of hearts. King of clubs. King of spades. Seven of spades. Queen of clubs. Ten of spades. Three of hearts. Six of hearts. King of diamonds. Seven of diamonds. Queen of diamonds. Seven of clubs. Eight of diamonds. Six of diamonds. Eight of clubs. Ace of spades. Eight of spades. And queen of spades."

"Holy crap," Dean said as he stared at the cards all over the table. "You knocked off an entire deck, Sammy."

"Damn," Bobby said, staring at the cards. "Ain't that impressive."

"Impressive? I'm worried," Sam said anxiously. 

"Kid. Listen. Your parents were both witches and they were both psychic," Bobby said. "So it's understandable that you're powerful."

"Why didn't I get some of that juice?" Dean whined. 

"I don't know," Bobby said. "My guess is that you'd probably be able to access that type of power if you really tried. With Sam, he probably just accessed it at a younger age. You, Dean, used to do a lot of telekinesis because you were a lazy kid. Sam did more intuitive stuff. So it showed up at a younger age."

"And since Dean does more intuitive stuff now because of the bar and hustling people, he's accessing it now," Sam said. "Okay. That makes sense." 

"Don't stress about it, either of you. I know how you two stress. You're both fine," Bobby reassured with a smile. 

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said tiredly.


	6. Bunkers

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, sitting on the couch while Dean went through the fridge for a beer. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"Are you...hiring at the bar?" Sam asked hesitantly. 

"Um...I mean...Benny's the only one who works there besides me because I have trust issues," Dean said with a laugh. "And Cas doesn't work there because...well, he's an angel for starters. And I don't think he wouldn't even understand the concept of bartending. Why?"

"I was wondering if...I could get a job there," Sam said awkwardly. 

"Yeah. Sure," Dean said with a smile. "Why do you need another job anyway? I thought you were some big tough guy lawyer who got a lot of money."

"I resigned," Sam said quietly. 

"You what?" Dean asked with a concerned tone as he came over to Sam on the couch. "Why?"

"It happened a few weeks ago. I just...spontaneously decided to...to leave," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "My depression got the best of me that day and I just...resigned. I was finishing up some paperwork last night because yesterday was my last day."

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I just...I just left," Sam said sadly. "And now...I kind of need income to stay here at this apartment."

"Just live at the bunker," Dean said blankly. 

"With you and Cas and Jack?" Sam asked. 

"Hell yeah. Staying there is free. You can still work at the bar to get some side money. And you can hustle people with that card trick of yours now," Dean said with a smirk. "It'll be fun."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. "My lease needs to be renewed in a few weeks anyway so...yeah."

"It's funny because you got signs that change was coming and now you're moving into the bunker," Dean said with a laugh. "Signs from the universe, man, always listen to them."

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

Dean noticed Sam looking around the room. 

"Sammy? You good?" Dean asked, drinking the beer in his hand. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...I hear...ice cream," Sam said weirdly. 

"Okay?" Dean asked, completely confused. "You hear ice cream? Are you on something right now?"

"No. No. I just...I hear...an ice cream truck," Sam said as he looked out the window. 

"I kinda hear it too actually," Dean said as he went to the other window and looked around. "I'm not seeing one."

"Neither am I," Sam said as he looked around outside. 

"I want ice cream now actually," Dean said. 

"I have some in the freezer," Sam said as he looked out the window. 

"You're the best, Sammy," Dean said before running to the freezer, Sam laughing at his brother. 

——

"It's nice having two witches, an angel and a nephilim help you move," Dean said with a laugh as he looked around the bedroom. "We got it done and over with in a few hours."

"Yeah," Sam said before lying down on the bed. 

"You doing okay?" Dean asked. 

"I'm exhausted," Sam said tiredly. "Stressing out over being psychic plus the depression has just been draining the life out of me today."

"So sleep," Dean said blankly. 

"I don't want to," Sam said. "But I do."

"Sammy. Sleep. I won't bother you _that_ much," Dean said. 

"Do you always have to bother your brother?" Castiel asked from the doorway. 

"Absolutely," Dean said. "It's what siblings do. Didn't your brothers and sisters bother you?"

"No. We were all soldiers," Castiel said. "Free will and...bothering each other...wasn't a concept."

"Well, it's what siblings do to each other here on Earth. We bother them," Dean said. 

"Go away, both of you," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are we bothering you?" Dean asked with a smirk. 

"Yes," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Then mission accomplished," Dean said as Castiel left. 

Dean went to leave but noticed Sam rubbing his eyes again. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...headache, that's all," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"What kind of headache?" Dean asked. 

"A headache headache," Sam sassed. 

"You know what I mean," Dean said, scoffing. 

"I don't know," Sam said, rubbing his eyes again. 

"Want something for the pain?" Dean asked. "We got painkillers, witchcraft and two angels. Take your pick."

Sam smiled and looked up at Dean. 

"I'm fine," Sam said, nodding. "Really."

"Alright," Dean said before leaving.


	7. Fevers

"I've never seen you without multiple layers of clothes, Sam," Jack said with a smile as Sam walked into the kitchen. 

"Pancakes?" Dean asked before turning around and seeing Sam in a t-shirt. "Woah. Where's the flannel? We have a dress code here."

"Funny," Sam said sarcastically as he made his way over and sat at the table. 

"Are you alright, Sam?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm burning up right now," Sam said tiredly. 

"Maybe you're getting sick," Jack suggested. 

"If you get me sick, I'm gonna kill you," Dean said as he continued making pancakes. "And then when you come back I'm gonna kill you again."

"Go ahead," Sam said tiredly. 

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. "Your face is red." 

"I don't know," Sam mumbled. 

"Let me see if there's anything wrong," Castiel said before touching Sam's forehead. 

"Anything?" Sam asked tiredly before Dean came over. 

"I'm not sensing anything wrong. Weird," Castiel said with a confused expression. 

"It feels like I'm on fire," Sam said with a glare. "Someone make it stop."

"Take a cold shower," Dean said. "Maybe it'll help."

"Yeah. I'll do that," Sam said tiredly as he got up from the table. 

Sam stumbled slightly before holding onto Dean's shoulder. 

"Sammy?" Dean asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm fine..." Sam said before collapsing on the floor unconscious. 

——

Sam jolted awake, immediately coughing up water as he crawled out of the lake he was in. He got up off the ground and looked around, seeing Dean running over to him. 

"Where am I?" Sam asked anxiously before vanishing from the lake and into the bunker. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Sammy. Sammy. Relax," Dean said as he grabbed a towel and covered Sam, Jack doing the same. "Relax. Breathe."

"What's going on?" Sam asked, shaking. 

"We needed to cool your body temperature down so Jack teleported you to a lake in Alaska," Castiel said blankly. "Your temperature was reaching 112 degrees and rising so we had to act fast, hence the lake."

"What? That's..." Sam said anxiously, still shivering. "What's going on?"

"Don't look at me, man," Dean said anxiously. "I got no clue what's going on."

"I'm going to go get Bobby," Castiel said before vanishing from the kitchen. 

"What's going on with me, Dean?" Sam asked anxiously. 

"I don't know, Sammy. We're gonna figure it out though. Just breathe," Dean said before Bobby and Cas appeared in the room. 

"Why are you soaking wet?" Bobby asked Sam. 

"He was in a lake in Alaska," Castiel said. 

"Why?" Bobby asked. 

"Because his temperature was 112 degrees and rising," Castiel explained. 

"I felt like I was on fire, Bobby," Sam said tiredly, still shaking. 

"Alright. We'll figure this out. Relax, kid," Bobby said. "Go get dressed and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay," Sam said tiredly before walking away. 

"I'm freaking out," Dean said anxiously as he paced around the kitchen. "I mean...this stuff doesn't just happen, Bobby. What could have caused it?"

"He said he felt like he was on fire," Bobby said. "Maybe it's his intuition telling him that something's gonna happen." 

"Or did happen," Castiel said. 

"What would..." Dean trailed off, freezing. 

"What is it, Dean?" Bobby asked. 

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he ran to Sam's room. 

"What?" Sam asked as he opened the door, still in his soaking wet clothes. 

"Where's Jessica?" Dean asked. 

"Her apartment probably," Sam said awkwardly. "Why?"

"I think you felt...her," Dean said. 

"Let's go," Sam said quickly. 

"Put on some not soaking wet clothes first," Dean said. 

Sam glared at Dean. He snapped his fingers, his clothes completely dried now. 

"How did you...I wanna learn that," Dean said. 

"Let's go," Sam said as he went past Dean. 

"How did you do that?" Dean asked as he ran after Sam. 

——

"Oh my god," Dean said, staring at the apartment building from the street and seeing it up in flames. 

"Jess...Jess couldn't have..." Sam said, staring at the building. 

"Sammy. Breathe," Dean said. 

"She couldn't...she couldn't have...been in that fire, Dean," Sam said, staring. "She couldn't have...no. No. No."

"Sammy. Sammy," Dean said, trying to snap Sam out of it. 

Sam grabbed Dean's sleeve like he used to do when they were kids when Sam was having anxiety. 

"Listen to me," Dean said. "You need to relax and calm down before-"

Sam got startled by a few street lights breaking and shattering. Dean pulled Sam away from the crowd of people and towards the sidewalk. 

"She couldn't..." Sam said anxiously, his eyes watering. "She couldn't have been...in that fire...she couldn't have..."


	8. Self harm

"How is he doing?" Castiel asked, seeing Sam drinking a glass of whiskey while sitting at the counter. 

"Not good," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. "I can't get Sam to leave the bar, or at least to stop drinking."

"I'm not drinking to get drunk," Sam said, Dean and Cas walking over. 

"Then why are you drinking? To forget?" Dean asked. 

"No. I need to get this taste out of my mouth," Sam said. "I need a beer, Benny. Please."

Dean nodded to Benny, who gave Sam a bottle of beer. 

"It's not like I can get drunk so I don't see the problem. I'm still paying for the drinks so," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

"But you are sleep deprived," Castiel said. "I can feel it."

"What taste, Sammy?" Dean asked. 

"Ash," Sam said, Dean sighing. "And smoke. That's all I've been tasting since...since Jessica." 

"Whenever you mention her, you always say 'Jess' and never 'Jessica'. Why the sudden change?" Castiel asked. 

"How are you so calm right now?" Dean asked Sam. 

"I did something," Sam said quietly. 

"Did what?" Dean asked. 

"I needed to stop feeling," Sam said before rolling up his sleeves, showing sigils all over his arms drawn in pen. "So I did this."

"What is that?" Benny asked. 

"It's sleep sigils that Bobby created years ago when I had insomnia as a kid," Dean said. "But he only used one at a time because they make you exhausted and pass out basically. And then you wake up rested."

"You have twelve, Sam," Castiel said, his eyes widened slightly. "That's not good for you."

"It makes you feel numb if you stay awake," Sam said tiredly. "So...I'm using them to not feel...since I can't get drunk."

"Sammy, that's not healthy," Dean said as he went behind the bar. "It's not. It's basically self harm."

"I don't care," Sam said with a glare. 

"I do," Dean said before grabbing a rag and running it under water. "Give me your arms."

"No," Sam said with a glare as he pulled his arms away from Dean. 

Sam got pushed against the counter, his arms on the counter and unable to move. 

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he tried to move his arms. 

"I've been doing telekinesis since I was a teenager, Sammy," Dean said as he started wiping off the sigils on Sam's arms with the rag. 

"Stop!" Sam yelled as the sigils got wiped off. "Dean!"

Benny got startled by a few lights breaking in the bar before he looked back at Sam. 

"Sammy. Hey. It's okay," Dean said, Sam's eyes watering. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm done wiping off the sigils. You'll feel something now, Sam."

"I don't want to feel," Sam said, his eyes watering. 

"It's better than not feeling," Dean said. "Trust me on that. It's better to feel because feeling numb sucks and it won't help you move on."

Sam ran his hand through his hair with a shaky hand. He nodded anxiously and sighed before putting his head down on the counter. 

"Hey, I'm always gonna be looking out for you," Dean said. "Even if you don't want me to. You got that?"

"Got it," Sam mumbled, his head still down on the counter. "Thanks, Dean."

"Anytime," Dean said. 

"He's most likely going to pass out from exhaustion soon," Castiel said. 

Dean hit Sam's arm, him being asleep now. 

"Yeah. He's out," Dean said blankly. "Cas. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Castiel said before vanishing from the bar, taking Sam with him. 

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"You alright, brother?" Benny asked with a concerned tone. 

"I'm just worried about him," Dean said, rubbing his eyes again. "I've been looking after the kid since I was four. And seeing him hurt...and in pain...it's the worst thing you can do to me."

"Sam will need time," Benny said. 

"Yeah. At least I can keep an eye on him now that he moved into the bunker," Dean said. 

"Can you do anything to help?" Benny asked. "With witchcraft I mean."

"Comfort charms," Dean said. "I'll make him one."

"What is that?" Benny asked. 

"It's exactly how it sounds," Dean said. "It'll hopefully help him. I'll get Bobby's help too."


	9. Charms and ice cream

"Hey, Sammy. I made you a comfort charm. I figured it would help," Dean said as he came into Sam's room. 

"Thanks," Sam said as he grabbed it. "I didn't know you knew how to make one of these."

"Bobby helped...a lot," Dean said awkwardly, Sam smiling. 

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile before putting it in his pocket. 

"How are you doing?" Dean asked. 

"After the other day with...with all the sigils...I slept...a lot," Sam said. "It felt nice though. Jack said he made sure I didn't have any nightmares."

"He's a sweet kid," Dean said. 

"Yeah. He is," Sam said. "I blame your parenting."

"Thanks," Dean said with a laugh. "Cas helped too. And you too."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. 

"Jack and his three dads," Dean joked. 

"Totally," Sam said, laughing. 

"You seem better, Sammy, a lot better than yesterday," Dean said. 

"I think it's the comfort charm actually," Sam said. "I have no idea how it works so fast though."

"Bobby helped me make it so...maybe both of us working on it just...super charged it or something," Dean said. 

"Probably," Sam said. 

"You sure you're okay?" Dean asked. 

"I feel...comfort," Sam said. "Thanks, Dean, for always looking out for me."

"Anytime," Dean said, ruffling Sam's hair. 

"Hey, not the hair," Sam said with a glare, fixing his hair as Dean rolled his eyes. 

"How many hair products do you have in this room?" Dean asked as he looked around. 

"Shut up, Dean," Sam said, Dean laughing. "Oh, I meant to ask. There's like no one at Rocky's during the day. Why is that?"

"Because it's closed during the day," Dean said with a laugh. "We open at night. That's when it's packed. I'm thinking about making it open 24/7 but I wanna see how that'll go over with Benny. It's only been in business for a few weeks though so it's why we're taking it slow. And people seem to love it."

"Do you like it?" Sam asked. "Having a bar."

"Yeah. It's something that's not hunting. And...I really enjoy it," Dean said. "It's me." 

"I'm glad," Sam said before adjusting himself on the bed. 

Dean heard his phone ringing and pulled it out before seeing Benny calling. 

"Hey, Benny. I was just talking about you," Dean said with a smirk, Sam rolling his eyes. "Um...yeah, he's doing good. I'll let him know."

Dean put his phone in his pocket, Sam looking at him weirdly. 

"That was Benny, obviously. He was just checking in on you," Dean said. 

"I'm good," Sam said. 

"Wanna stop by the bar? It'll get you out of this room," Dean said. 

"Sure," Sam said. 

——

"Hey, Benny," Dean said as he came over. 

"Hey, brother. How's it going?" Benny asked. 

"I wanted to talk to you about making the bar open full time, not just at night," Dean said. 

"Your call," Benny said with a smile. "You're the boss."

"And you're the only employee besides me...and now Sam who isn't even trained," Dean said. "So you would be working nights. And Sam and I would take the days."

"I don't sleep," Benny said with a smile. "It's fine with me. Do whatever you want."

"Great. We'll start that tomorrow," Dean said, Benny laughing and nodding. 

"I still have no idea what being a bartender is like," Sam said, leaning against the support beam.

"You'll learn," Benny said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Sam said, nodding. 

Sam started looking around the room. 

"Everything okay?" Benny asked. 

"I hear the ice cream truck again," Sam said before he went outside. 

"Huh?" Benny asked Dean. 

"We heard an ice cream truck the other day but didn't find one," Dean said before following Sam outside. "Did you find it?"

"It's...It's so loud, Dean," Sam said. "It should be right here."

"I see it," Dean said, pointing down the street. 

"Dean," Sam said, covering his ears now. 

"Sammy?" Dean asked, going over to him. "Are you okay?"

"It's the middle of winter. Why would there be an ice cream truck?" Sam asked, still covering his ears. 

Dean froze before they both ran down the street towards it. 

"Hey," Dean said as he went up to the truck. 

"Hello there. How can I help you?" The ice cream truck man asked. "Can I interest you in a chocolate pop?"

"Yeah. Sure," Dean said awkwardly. "What's the deal with the ice cream anyway? It's the middle of winter."

"What can I say? I gotta make money somehow," he said with a smile before handing the ice cream to Sam and Dean. "Enjoy." 

"Thanks. Here you go," Dean said, handing him some cash. "Keep the change."

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "I'm Jimmy Platt."

"I'm Dean," Dean said before going to take a bite but freezing. 

"Dean, don't we have that thing with Benny?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Gotta go," Dean said before they quickly left. "You got that feeling too?"

"Yeah," Sam said, looking at the ice cream. "Somethings not right."


	10. Drugs

"I can't let ice cream go to waste," Dean whined as he stared at the ice cream in his hand. "I'm gonna eat it."

"Dean! It could be poisoned for all we know," Sam said with a glare. 

"It's not like he won't come back to life or can't be healed if something happens," Benny said. 

"Alright," Sam said hesitantly. "On three?"

"Three," Dean said before eating the ice cream. "Oh my god this is so good. If this guy isn't a serial killer, I'm getting more of his ice cream."

Sam smiled before taking a bite of his ice cream. 

"Yeah, this is good," Sam said before taking another bite. 

"Maybe you two are just...paranoid with all of the missing kids," Benny suggested. "And it messed with your psychicness." 

"I don't...I don't think so," Dean said as he got dizzy, him stumbling and holding onto the counter now. 

"Brother?" Benny asked. 

"Call Cas," Dean said before collapsing on the floor unconscious. 

Sam fell unconscious soon after, Benny looking at them and rubbing his eyes. 

"Cas, brother, can you come here, please?" Benny called out. "Your boyfriend is unconscious over here, and so is Sam."

Castiel quickly appeared into the room, Jack beside him. 

"Dean," Castiel said as he went over to Dean and healed him.

Jack made his way over to Sam and touched his forehead. They both started waking up, Benny sighing slightly. 

"Take it easy," Castiel said as Dean sat up on the floor. 

"What happened?" Dean asked tiredly, slightly slurring his words. 

"You got drugged by ice cream, brother," Benny said awkwardly. 

Dean groaned in annoyance and fell back on the floor dramatically. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"Man, not ice cream," Dean whined. "Who would drug ice cream? Such a waste." 

"Are you okay, Sam?" Jack asked as he helped Sam up off the floor. 

"Yeah. I'm good. Just...give me a minute," Sam said, trying to focus his eyes. 

"I think we found out what's happening to those kids in town," Dean said tiredly, lying on the floor still. 

"Yeah," Sam said, sitting at the counter. "Someone call those FBI guys."

"I'm on it," Benny said, pulling out the business card that Derek gave him. 

——

"Okay. Let me get this straight," Derek said, rubbing his eyes. "You heard the ice cream truck, checked it out, got ice cream, came back here, and ate the ice cream and it was drugged. Did I get everything?" 

"Yup," Dean said, drinking a cup of water. 

"Can you give us a description of this guy?" Derek asked. 

"Here," Sam said, handing Reid a piece of paper with the ice cream truck man drawn on it. "Not my best work but it'll do."

"Damn, Picasso," Derek said as he looked at the piece of paper. 

"Nice," Reid said with a smile. 

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile. 

"He said his name was Jimmy Platt," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"We'll look into it," Derek said before pulling out his phone and walking to an empty part of the bar. 

"Why is no one here?" Reid asked as he looked around. 

"The bar is closed during the day," Dean said. "But that's gonna change soon."

"Okay," Reid said before looking back at Sam. 

"If you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm fine," Sam said. 

"You were drugged," Reid said awkwardly. "You have the right to not be okay." 

"His girlfriend also died," Castiel said from next to Dean, Dean punching Cas in the arm. "Why did you punch me?"

"Dude!" Dean yelled. "We need to teach you how to have a filter."

"I don't understand," Castiel said before Dean dragged him away. 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Reid said sadly. 

"It's okay. I'm...content now I guess," Sam said, nodding. "I'm fine." 

"When did she pass if you don't mind me asking?" Reid asked. 

"A week ago," Sam said, Reid frozen. 

"That's...interesting," Reid said awkwardly. "You deal with trauma pretty quickly." 

"That's the definition of my life," Sam said with a smile before Derek came over. 

"We got an address for Jimmy Platt. Let's go," Derek said to Reid. 

"Drinking water will help counteract the effects of the drugs," Reid said as he left the bar. 

Sam smiled as Reid left, Benny looking at Sam. 

"What is it, Benny?" Sam asked as he turned to Benny, who was behind the counter. 

"You two seem to be getting along," Benny said with a smirk. 

"Yeah," Sam said. 

"S.R," Benny said, Sam rubbing his eyes. "Spencer Reid. I can see it."

"I can too," Sam said with a smile.


	11. News

"Well...looks like the FBI caught that guy a few hours ago," Dean said, looking at the news on his phone. 

"What about the kids?" Sam asked with a concerned tone. 

"I didn't see any kids being walked out of there," Benny said sadly as he looked at Dean's phone. 

"I hope that guys burns in Hell," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Trust me, it'll happen," Crowley said from behind them, startling everyone. 

"Jesus, Crowley!" Dean yelled. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked with a glare. 

"I heard Squirrel got a bar and I wanted to check it out for myself," Crowley said with a smirk. "It's empty, I see."

"Relax," Dean said with a glare. "We're not open right now."

"Need me to empty your inventory?" Crowley asked with a smirk. 

"If you're gonna pay, sure," Dean said with a glare. 

"Love you too," Crowley said, blowing a kiss and Dean glaring. 

"What are you doing here, Crowley?" Castiel asked from now behind Crowley, glaring at him. 

"Boyfriend to the rescue," Sam said to himself, Benny hiding his smirk. 

"Relax, angel, I'm only here to check the place out," Crowley said with a smirk as he looked around. 

"Out. Now. Go," Dean said. 

"I'll miss you," Crowley said with a smirk before leaving. 

"Man, that guy drives me insane," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked as he sat next to Dean. 

"I'm fine," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. 

"You smell tired, Dean," Castiel said blankly, Sam laughing. 

"I'm gonna bring up a case of beer from the back," Benny said. "Since we're opening soon."

Dean nodded as Benny left into the back room. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Castiel asked with a concerned tone. 

"The kids that got taken...this guy...he killed," Dean said sadly. "I just wish we figured it out sooner."

"Yeah," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. 

Sam and Dean got startled by a flash of white light engulfing the room, Cas now being gone. 

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he quickly got off of the bar stool and turned around. "Cas?!"

"Brother, we have a problem," Benny said, Sam and Dean turning and seeing Benny with a machete to his neck. 

"Let him go," Dean threatened. 

"Don't say any spells," the hunter said. "You wouldn't wanna have your friend dead, would you?"

"Let Benny go," Dean threatened with a glare, his eyes glowing purple. "Now." 

"I have another one of your friends so I'd keep the magic to a zero if I were you," the hunter said with a smirk. 

"We don't have any friends. All our friends are dead. Try again," Sam said with a glare. 

"Spencer Reid," the hunter said, Sam flinching. "I saw you two talking, smiling. You're friends with him. I'm not an idiot. As hunters, we know body language."

Sam glared at the hunter, his eyes glowing purple. 

"Let Benny go, and Reid," Dean said with a glare. 

"Not until you heal him," the hunter said. 

"Heal who?" Sam and Dean asked. 

The hunter ushered for someone to come in, the guy stumbling and holding onto the wall. 

"His names Roy. I'm Walt. And Roy got cursed by a witch. Fix him. Now. Or your friends are dead."

——

"All good. Happy now?" Sam asked with a glare. 

"Are you okay, Roy?" Walt asked, still keeping a machete against Benny's neck. 

"I feel fine," Roy said as he moved around slightly, trying to get his mobility back. "What was that curse? What was it doing?" 

"It would have slowly killed you from the inside by having your organs lose function," Sam said with a glare. "And it should have. Too bad it didn't kill you fast enough."

Sam turned to Dean, who was tied up on the floor by one of the support beams. 

"Did you really have to tie him up?" Sam asked, ushering to Dean. 

"We don't trust witches," Roy said with a glare. "Let alone two. The less, the better. So yeah, it was necessary."

Sam scoffed and looked over at Dean again, who glared at them. He mumbled something through the gag as he continued glaring. 

"Let Benny and Reid go...now," Sam said with a glare. 

"Yeah...we thought about that but...having the Winchesters on our asses...that's not a fun thought," Roy said before pulling out a gun, the sounds of gunshots echoed through the bar.


	12. Endings for now?

Sam woke up gasping for air, him jolting awake as he quickly scrambled away from the person in front of him. 

"Woah. Sam. It's me. It's me. It's Jack," Jack said, holding his hands up in defense. "Relax." 

"Jack? What..." Sam said anxiously as he looked around, seeing Dean hugging Cas on the floor. "What happened?"

"The hunters shot you two," Benny said, rubbing his neck. "And then killed me. Jack showed up here and healed me."

"You can bring people back to life?" Sam asked Jack. 

"Apparently," Jack said awkwardly. "I didn't know I could. I just...I saw Benny dead and...it just happened...I brought him back." 

"And then after he brought me back, he healed you two," Benny said. "Cas showed up after that." 

"Okay," Sam said awkwardly before freezing. "Where's Reid?!"

"Relax," Dean said tiredly. "We'll find him."

"How?!" Sam yelled anxiously as he quickly got off the floor. 

"Sammy, breathe," Dean said as he got off of the floor tiredly, still holding onto Cas for support. "We'll find him. We will. We just gotta figure out how." 

"What's that?" Jack asked, looking at sketch Sam drew of Jimmy Platt. 

"Thats the drawing I did for...wait, Reid touched that," Sam said. 

"So?" Dean asked. 

"I might be able to use it to find him," Sam said as he grabbed the piece of paper, his eyes glowing purple. 

_"What now?" Walt asked as he leaned against the wall. "Do we kill him?"_

_"He's a friend of Sam and Dean Winchester's. He's probably just like them," Roy said._

_"Why would he be an FBI agent then? It doesn't make any sense. If he's a monster, he would want to lay low."_

_"Sometimes you gotta make a living somehow," Roy said._

_"We'll test him to see if he's human," Walt said._

_"And what if he's human? Completely human? Then what? We can't let him go," Roy said. "You got a plan for that?"_

_"We'll kill him then," Walt said. "No witnesses. It's a price we're gonna have to pay."_

_"What car is he in again?" Roy asked. "The junkyard is filled with cars. I can't remember. Everything looks the same."_

_"The red and black 1969 Ford Mustang," Walt said, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go."_

"I know where Reid is," Sam said, gasping for air. "Let's go." 

——

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Think," Reid said anxiously as he continued kicking the trunk of the car he was in. "I'm in a car. It hasn't moved yet, which means it's parked. Kicking hasn't worked yet. What kind of car is this?"

Reid leaned back tiredly in the trunk of the car, his eyes watering extremely. 

"I'm gonna die in here," Reid said to himself anxiously. "And Morgan owes me twenty bucks still. He thinks I haven't forgotten, but I remember everything. I wish I read more into cars."

Reid kicked the trunk once more, his eyes watering extremely. He struggled against the ropes around his wrists and ankles. 

"Please," Reid pleaded, staring at the ceiling. "Please. Someone. Anyone. Anyone out there. Morgan believes in god. I...I don't know what I believe. I believe in science. And...And I believe in facts. And the facts are telling me that...I'm going to die in here."

Reid's voice broke at the end of that sentence, his eyes watering. 

"Fact one: I hate the dark. Fact two: I hate this. And fact three: I'm going to die here," Reid said. "And fact four: I need to stop talking to myself so I can conserve oxygen."

Reid got startled by yelling and running, him now frozen before the trunk opened up. Reid got blinded by the remaining bit of light from the sun before his eyes focused enough. 

"Morgan?" Reid asked, his vision still focusing. 

"No," Sam sassed with a glare as he helped Reid out of the trunk. "Do I look like Morgan to you?"

"Sam? How did you..." Reid asked anxiously. 

"Long story," Dean said, panting slightly. 

"Short version," Reid said anxiously as Sam untied him. 

"We're witches," Dean said blankly. "The two guys who kidnapped you are hunters who hunt supernatural beings. And the only reason they took you was because they thought you and Sam were friends because of the weird flirting you two do whenever you talk to each other. Any questions?"

"Huh?" Reid asked anxiously. 

"Dean, not helping," Sam said with a glare before turning back to Reid. "Relax, you're safe now."

Reid immediately hugged Sam, who smiled as he reciprocated the hug. 

"Thank you," Reid said quietly, still shaking as he tightly hugged Sam. 

"Anytime," Sam said with a smile. 

"I told you," Dean said with a glare. "Flirting. Honestly, just get a room you two."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away, Sam hiding his laugh. 

"I can explain everything...if you want me to," Sam said awkwardly as he pulled away from the hug. 

"Okay," Reid said anxiously. "Explain."


End file.
